Nanti Tanpa Penantian
by synstropezia
Summary: Pertempuran akhir di mana nyaris seluruh anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata hancur, menjadikan Nakajima Atsushi terpaksa bertahan hidup seorang diri. Namun, semakin lama Atsushi hidup ia pun kian menyadari ada yang janggal dengannya. Atsushi abadi ternyata. #NovemberInginWaras #MonthlyFFA idea by; reauvafs


Gang sempit dengan bau bacinnya yang khas menjadi tempat, bagi gerombolan tikus untuk menyambung hidup. Makhluk pengerat ini hanya terus-menerus mondar-mandir, membuat kesan seolah-olah mereka buta terhadap sosok yang terbengkalai, di dekat bak sampah. Netra yang terbuat dari perpaduan warna ungu, serta kuning itu tampak hampa, menunjukkan nyala kehidupan yang telah memudar tanpa setitik pun asa.

Langit masih biru. Awan belum kelabu. Matahari masih hangat. Tak terhitung berapa kali banyaknya Nakajima Atsushi memperhatikan pemandangan itu, tetapi apa yang ada di dalam dirinya tidak pernah turut menjadi cerah.

Pikirannya tetap mendung. Mata itu masih menyimpan kesedihan yang kasatmata. Ia selalu saja membisu, walau luka yang menggelapkan rongga dadanya meronta-ronta ingin diteriakkan sebagai duka.

* * *

_"Apakah kamu masih cukup waras, untuk menganggap dirimu sebagai manusia?" _

* * *

Ketika pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh dirinya sendiri itu kembali terlintas, Atsushi menengadah untuk membandingkan warna pandangannya dengan biru langit yang cerah, demi memperoleh jawaban yang selalu serupa setiap ia melakukan perbandingan bodoh ini.

* * *

_"Tidak."_

* * *

**Nanti Tanpa Menanti**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di Fanfiction Addict dengan tema, "Waras".**

* * *

Tubuh ringkih yang tinggal tulang, dan dibalut jubah hijau lumut itu ditemukan oleh tiga orang preman yang menyeringai lebar. Langkah mereka terdengar berisik, kala menginjak genangan air yang merupakan sisa dari jejak milik hujan kemarin malam. Pria dengan tinggi nyaris dua ratus sentimeter menghampiri Atsushi tanpa permisi, lebih-lebih memperlihatkan niat baik bahkan langsung tancap gas, menarik kerah kemeja Atsushi membuat kakinya berhenti memijak tanah.

"Benar, Bos. Dia adalah orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan itu." Potongan koran yang telah menguning diperlihatkan, oleh salah seorang anak buahnya yang lebih pendek. Atsushi masih bergeming, bahkan terus memandangi langit tanpa

"Seperti kabarnya, ya, kau tetap terlihat muda. Apa rahasia dari hal tersebut, huh?"

Hening belum mau minggat. Diamnya Atsushi lambat laun menimbulkan kejengkelan di hati sang bos, membuat ia melayangkan tinju ke pipi korban. Tudung yang selama ini menyembunyikan wajahnya terlepas, memperlihatkan kulit pucat dengan rupa muka yang manis

"Aku ..."

"Jadi akhirnya kau mau memberitahu kami, huh?" Sebuah tinju kembali dilayangkan ke pipi kanannya. Jeda yang terasa lama sekaligus membosankan membuat amarah bos preman itu meledak lagi, sampai-sampai tubuh Atsushi dilempar hingga membentur bak sampah.

"Cepat katakan, pahlawan bangsat! Jangan simpan rahasia dari keabadianmu, untuk dirimu sendiri!"

Dengan sigap kedua anak buahnya menahan tangan Atsushi, agar bos mereka leluasa memukuli dia. Darah segar memercik dari mulutnya yang bengkak. Sesekali terdengar pula suara tulang patah, juga Atsushi yang terus-menerus dipaksa memuntahkan isi lambungnya. Segala-galanya sudah telanjur habis sejak awal–entah itu air mata, maupun erangan milik kepedihan yang sekadar tersimpan rapat, dan perlahan-lahan melenyapkan diri.

Padahal jika ingin, 'remaja tanggung' itu bisa melawan balik dengan mudah. Atsushi tentu memiliki kekuatan yang membuat gelar pahalawan melekat pada dadanya. Semua berkat harimau putih di dalam dirinya, dan semua juga salahnya sehingga Atsushi **begini**.

"Aku ... bukan ... pah ... la ... wan ..." _BRAKKK! _Suara berdebum yang keras itu berasal dari jatuhnya tubuh Atsushi. Jemarinya yang rapuh kini meraup tanah di depan mata, seolah-olah hendak merangkak pergi. Sepatu bot milik sang bos langsung menginjak jari-jari tangan Atsushi, guna mencegahnya bertindak lebih jauh.

"Mereka ... aku ... tidak bisa ... menyelamat ... kan ... nya ..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah gila, ya. MEMANG APA PEDULI KAMI JIKA TEMAN-TEMANMU MATI, HAH?!"

Dia ini orang ke berapa yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkan gumaman pilu Atsushi?

Apakah bagi mereka yang kini berpijak di atas kedamaian, kematian rekan-rekan Atsushi hanyalah sebuah kepergian yang sudah sepatutnya, tetapi tidak cukup pantas untuk dihargai? Dirinya bukan lagi Nakajima Atsushi yang hidup sebagai pemuda naif, berusia sembilan belas tahun. Seluruh kecacatan yang tercatat di masa lalu telah ia buang, sehingga sekarang ini Atsushi mempunyai sudut pandang yang tajam (sampai hati baiknya ikut terkikis).

Sosok lamanya pasti berkata, 'mereka mati demi kota ini', memaklumi pemahaman tersebut seakan-akan Atsushi benar baik-baik saja, dan dirinya di masa kini terlalu egois untuk mengakui itu. Beberapa perjuangan memang harus dibayar dengan nyawa, agar kedamaian Yokohama utuh. Tentu terlalu manis apabila kehadiran mereka masih membunyikan napas, lantas tangan Atsushi ditarik agar sejenak merasa bebas, ketika saling menggenggam.

Namun, bukan itu perkara yang ingin Atsushi garis bawahi. Masalahnya adalah sebenarnya ia tidak maklum apabila mereka mati, bahkan setelah pamit dengan kondisi yang cenderung memprihatinkan orang-orang justru merendahkan.

Seolah-olah perjuangan ini sekadar diisi oleh kekosongan, dan bagian dalamnya sengaja dilebih-lebihkan agar tampak tabah, karena terlihat sarat akan makna.

Padahal dari setumpuk rasa sakit yang telah dikenali, dan justru disimpan itu, merangkai air mata baru dapat dilakukan secara nyata. Semua sudah berjuang sampai menghabiskan darah. Jika Atsushi tahu keguguran para rekannya hanya senilai dengan tawa mengejek milik orang-orang, maka menggunakan sudut pandang yang baru ini Atsushi akan egois, dan memilih mereka hidup agar tidak diolok-olok seperti ini.

(Entah Yokohama roboh atau berdiri, bukan lagi bagian dari masalah Atsushi asalkan mereka dapat bersama)

"Membosankan sekali. Kita pergi saja dari sini!" perintah sang bos yang langsung dituruti anak buahnya. Atsushi lebih dulu diludahi sebagai salam perpisahan, sebelum mereka benar-benar beranjak.

Tidak lama setelahnya luka di tubuh Atsushi menghilang. Ia bahkan mampu berjalan secara normal, walau barusan tulang keringnya patah dengan sangat menyakitkan. Entah pukul berapa sekarang ini. Matahari yang terik membimbing Atsushi agar mencari sebuah tempat, seperti yang ia lakukan selama dua minggu terakhir. Atsushi ingin menemukan bangunan bermodel klasik yang namanya diawali kata 'agensi', karena ia merasa penting untuk suatu alasan.

Atsushi memiliki tawa, dan senyuman yang hangat sewaktu menyeruput segelas teh hijau. Kebahagiaan mereka terlihat, dan terdengar merdu membuat pening yang akhir-akhir ini membingungkan Atsushi sedikit mereda–suara-suara asing mendadak sering memanggl-manggil celah di ingatannya, ditambah Atsushi seolah-olah tak diizinkan mengabaikan semua itu.

"Maaf. Boleh aku bertanya?" Mengambil seseorang secara acak turut menjadi rutinitasnya. Kali ini Atsushi memanggil siswi berseragam SMA yang berjalan sendirian. Kepalanya sekadar dimiringkan, ketika Atsushi justru tersenyum canggung.

"Apa kamu mengetahui soal bangunan yang bernama agensi? Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan detektif, dan sebuah ... senjata?"

Basa-basi lebih lanjut tidaklah terjadi, karena siswi berkacamata itu langsung menorehkan isyarat agar Atsushi mengekori. Mereka melewati berbagai tempat yang lama-kelamaan, terkesan familier bagi tatapannya. Atsushi dibawa ke depan bangunan yang disegel garis polisi, bergaya klasik, walau di beberapa bagian tampak hangus, retak, bahkan mulai berlumut.

"Ini ... tempatnya?"

"Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Panggilanmu adalah 'pahlawan', kan? Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu."

Mereka yang melihat-lihat si peminta sebelum memutuskan peduli selalu menjawab dengan sikap yang masa bodoh, lantas mendorong Atsushi seolah-olah jijik. Pemuda setengah harimau itu tidak tahu, sejak kapan keramahannya hanya mempertontonkan sandiwara. Ketika orang-orang menjahati atau mempergunjingkan dia, selain diam maka Atsushi tersenyum selembut mungkin, walau di hati terdalamnya ia meronta-ronta tak terima.

Kebaikan gadis itu menyadarkannya, bahwa Atsushi sudah terlalu jauh sampai-sampai ikut melupakan, siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Atau jangan-jangan pemuda berambut perak ini bukanlah 'Nakajima Atsushi', sehingga tentang agensi tidak pernah dirinya ingat?

Lantas, dia adalah siapa jika benar demikian?

"Ya. Terima kasih juga telah menunjukkan tempatnya. Maaf mengganggumu."

Seberapa banyak waktu yang sudah Atsushi lewati, setelah pertempuran itu usai? Mungkin empat puluh, atau melebihi perkiraan tersebut. Seharusnya Atsushi telah memasuki usia senja, mulai mendapati keriput saat berkaca, tertawa renyah karenanya, kemudian duduk manis di teras rumah menikmati alunan kehidupan. Namun, kewajaran itu terlalu samar sekarang–sangatlah jauh, meski Atsushi akan berulang tahun yang ke seratus pada suatu hari nanti.

Usianya berhenti di angka sembilan belas. Kutukan itu mungkin ada semenjak Atsushi terlalu sering, meminjam kekuatan harimau putih di dalam dirinya.

Lama-kelamaan Atsushi sadar, tubuhnya selalu beregenerasi dengan cepat kemudian betulan sembuh, dalam waktu singkat. Usai pertempuran berakhir, dan menyisakan Atsushi sebagai satu-satunya yang bertahan, berpuluh-puluh kali ia ingat telah mencoba bunuh diri. Entah itu meminum racun, menghirup karbondioksida, menggantung leher, menusuk perut, bahkan jantungnya turut menjadi bahan percobaan.

Kesimpulan paling berharga yang Atsushi peroleh adalah; tubuhnya pasti kembali sehat, usai mencoba bunuh diri. Perlahan-lahan pula Atsushi pun tahu, sebagai ganti dari keabadian yang dipaksakan padanya ini ia harus kehilangan ingatan.

Kenangan Atsushi hanyalah sebatas kata 'pertempuran' yang bahkan gagal ia ingat, bagaimana detailnya. Wajah dari rekan-rekan di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata begitu abstrak. Duka, dan suka yang tidak seharusnya Atsushi biarkan terlepas kini mengambang entah berada di mana. Identitas teman-temannya hanya seperti mosaik yang buram, dan Atsushi seolah-olah melupakan apa itu abjad yang mengawali, merangkai, lantas mengakhiri nama mereka.

Meskipun huruf 'D' membayangi matanya, Atsushi tidak dapat menyebut itu sebagai 'D'. Selanjutnya tak ada lagi abjad yang timbul, lalu 'D' di dalam benak Atsushi lenyap tanpa ia sempat mengabadikannya menjadi bentuk yang utuh, agar berhenti dinamai kehilangan.

_"Setelah ini kita minum teh bersama, oke?"_

"Siapa ... di sana?" Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari suara tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang mencoba berbicara kepada Atsushi. Apakah itu adalah bangunan di depannya, di mana sebagian kecil dari kenangan masa lalu tersimpan, dan tidak pernah hangus?

Namun, sebelum benar-benar meneguk secangkir teh pun, Atsushi langsung mampu merasai kehangatan yang menjamah lidahnya. Mungkin orang itu memiliki adik, karena ia berbicara seperti seorang kakak yang mengajak Atsushi bersenang-senang, usai membantu ibu menuntaskan pekerjaan rumah.

_"Sayur dari desaku sangat enak, lho. Kita harus memakannya nanti." _

Rasa-rasanya Atsushi kembali sehat, berkat cara bicara yang keriangannya tidak memiliki celah. Matahari mungkin cocok menggambarkan sosoknya yang gamblang. Bahkan sekarang ini, ketika Atsushi menengadah ke arah langit ia merasa sebuah mata tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

_"Pertarungan yang sangat melelahkan, bukan? Nanti makan kue bareng-bareng, yuk."_

Menggemaskan, tetapi di lain sisi keyakinannya begitu kukuh. Orang itu menyerupai sesosok gadis yang memiliki rasa manis. Apakah ia mempunyai kakak yang berbahagia setiap memanjakannya? Karena tersirat nada manja sewaktu lidahnya menarikan keinginan tersebut.

_"Ada toko permen baru di kota sebelah. Nanti kau wajib mengantarku ke sana."_

Sedangkan yang satu ini cenderung kekanak-kanakan, dan bersikap layaknya tuan muda. Atsushi tidak merasa membenci tingkahnya yang demikian. Justru pemuda setengah harimau itu ingin beranggapan sekaligus percaya, bahwa sosoknya pantas untuk diandalkan, dan mampu memberikan rasa tenang yang dibutuhkan.

_"Aku ingin tofu. Nanti kita makan sama-sama, tetapi bayar masing-masing."_

Tahu-tahu seulas tawa lolos, dari bibir Atsushi yang terasa ringan. Dia pun merupakan gadis yang teguh, juga percaya diri mengenai kejujurannya. Atsushi merasa sangat dekat, walau sang (mantan) detektif sadar betul dunia yang mereka pijak telah berbeda–satunya tetaplah di tanah, sementara yang lain di atas awan.

_"Kira-kira apa sekarang ini aku bisa mengobatimu, atau mungkin nanti?"_

Suasana di sekitar pertanyaannya menyeramkan, ditambah suara wanita dewasa itu teramat menginginkan kemungkinan tersebut. Meski Atsushi meresponsnya dengan merinding–yang rasa-rasanya sering ia lakukan, sehingga kulitnya merasa biasa saja walau ditusuk-tusuk oleh kengerian–Atsushi tahu sosok tersebut hanya enggan menyaksikan luka miliknya–katakanlah, seperti sebentuk perhatian yang agak unik, sekaligus ekstrem.

_"Bertahan hiduplah sampai nanti, Bocah."_

Terdengar cuek, apabila suara itu tidak diulang sesering mungkin. Ada kekhawatiran yang samar-samar mencampuri kalimatnya -sangat tipis, karena dia yakin Atsushi selalu mampu menjadi baik-baik saja. Siapa pun dirinya, Atsushi ingin meminta maaf hanya bertahan hidup berkat kemampuan sang harimau–bukan berdasarkan harapannya yang justru berdoa, agar ia segera bungkam di dalam tanah.

_"... nanti pun saya pasti terus melindungi kalian."_

Ketenangan paling hangat berada pada suaranya yang juga berwibawa. Kini Atsushi bertanya-tanya, apakah pemilik kalimat itu menyesal karena terlihat gagal mempertahankan agensi? Tetapi, jangan sampai ia merasa demikian karena walaupun Atsushi tidak ingat, berada di naungannya gentar pun pasti hangus.

* * *

_Janji yang hanya tersimpan pada kata 'nanti', tanpa penantian yang dapat membuatnya terkabul di masa depan itu sangatlah memilukan Atsushi. _

* * *

_"Seperti bukan dirimu saja, ... -kun. Padahal kamu yang biasanya selalu positif."_

"D ... D ...?"

Sosok yang Atsushi panggil 'D' seolah-olah mengajaknya berbincang. Ke manakah gadis tersebut pergi, dan sebanyak apa pun penghinaan yang dilemparkan padanya entah lewat kata-kata yang berbisik, ataukah melalui sebuah batu, bagi Atsushi terserah mereka selama ia diizinkan meraih kerinduan terbesar itu.

"D ... Da ..." Tangannya terus menggapai-gapai udara di hadapannya. Perlahan-lahan sosok yang Atsushi rindukan itu memiliki wujud. Namun, selama apa pun ia membiarkan waktu bekerja, siluet tersebut tidak kunjung terlihat nyata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan coba?! Mereka terus melemparimu batu, tetapi kau malah berlutut!" Buyar. Seseorang yang nyaris Atsushi lihat itu menghilang, di tengah kumparan cahaya putih di depannya. Atsushi merasa tubuhnya didorong ke sembarang arah, bahkan membentur bangku taman cukup keras.

Bukan ... bukan, bukan, bukan, BUKAN! Bukan suara asing itu yang seharusnya hadir. Bukan dia yang sembarangan memecah pertemuan mereka! Dengan penuh amarah Atsushi mendorong balik sang pelaku. Mata yang merupakan perpaduan ungu, dan emas tersebut kini mendelik pada seorang wanita berusia empat puluh-an. Wajahnya mendadak sendu, meski Atsushi peduli setan terhadap apa yang terjadi di dalam ekspresinya.

"Kenapa ... KENAPA KAU MEMBENCIKU JUGA?!" tanya Atsushi setengah berteriak. Gerombolan berandal yang semula melemparinya batu kini berhenti, sekaligus terkesiap akan meledaknya seorang 'pahlawan'.

"Siapa juga yang membencimu! Memangnya kau tak sadar apa telah dilempari batu?" _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi, bodoh! _batin wanita itu sembari mengepalkan tangannya, karena menahan marah terhadap Atsushi yang sangat _berbeda_.

"Tentu aku tahu! Terus kenapa dengan semua itu?! Kami hampir saja bertemu. Padahal aku sangat merindukannya, walau melupakan siapa dia. Tetapi kau ... kau malah datang, dan menganggu ... reuni ... ini ..."

Air mata kembali menjadi milik Atsushi yang sekarang tersedu-sedu. Lucy Maud Montgomery–wanita berusia 49 merangkap rekan seperjuangan Atsushi tiga puluh tahun lalu–memeluk tubuh ringkih yang bergetar itu. Genggamannya pada tangan Atsushi pun turut gemetar, usai menyaksikan tangisan yang selama ini hanya membisu. Atsushi yang rapuh, berantakan, dan kehilangan tempat yang dapat membuatnya utuh tentu mengerikan, sampai Lucy tak habis pikir.

"Aku ... tidak tahu siapa kau, atau alasanmu memelukku. Namun ... terima kasih." Gadis berkacamata yang memberitahu lokasi agensi kembali muncul. Lucy tersenyum lembut kepadanya, lantas mengisyaratkan agar ia menunggu di rumah mereka.

"Buat apa berterima kasih? Justru seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu, setelah mencarimu selama tiga puluh tahun."

"Tetapi aku melupakanmu, bahkan seseorang yang sangat pentingku, juga rekan-rekanku. Tidak ada yang baik setelah pertempuran itu selesai. Orang-orang mulai takut padaku, ketika sadar diriku tak bertumbuh."

"Katanya aku ini monster. Beberapa bahkan memaksaku memberitahukan, rahasia dari keabadianku. Tangan, kaki, jari, mata, telinga ... mereka memotongnya berulang-ulang, tetapi tumbuh lagi, lagi, dan lagi."

Apakah maaf adalah kata yang tepat untuk membantu Atsushi lolos dari kejaran luka? Memikirkan semua ini hanya melemahkan pegangan Lucy, sehingga ia memilih menyimpannya sampai waktu yang lain datang. Dikatakan atau tidak perasaan bersalah itu tetaplah sama, tetapi apabila diungkapkan pada hari, dan suasana yang tepat barulah dapat memberikan kekuatan.

Lucy ingin meminta maaf karena meninggalkannya, namun apa yang Atsushi butuhkan adalah seorang pendengar. Tiga puluh tahun telah berlalu, dan Lucy ingin membalas Atsushi yang telah mengajarinya, dengan kelembutan yang mempunyai sisi teguh.

(Akan Lucy kembalikan ajaran ini kepada Atsushi yang menjadi sekeras batu karang, karena hatinya diubah oleh paksaan yang mendorong Atsushi terlalu keras, hingga ia malah hancur)

"Semua itu terjadi, karena ada harimau putih di dalam tubuhku yang membuatku beregenerasi. Bagi kalian pasti terdengar keren, kan? Kalian hanya tidak tahu, sebagai gantinya aku harus kehilangan banyak ingatan."

"Kalau ada yang ingin mengambil harimau ini dariku, lakukan saja. Hidup abadi bukanlah keinginanku. AKU HANYA MAU INGATANKU KEMBALI!" Amarah yang digabungkan dengan rasa frustrasi itu membuat orang-orang mulai luluh. Batu sudah berhenti dilemparkan. Namun, tangisan Atsushi kian pilu, dan semakin berat karena menanggung segala pelampiasan.

Benarkah Atsushi boleh terang-terangan? Ia bahkan tidak paham, mengapa tiba-tiba pecah seperti ini. Tahu-tahu segala-galanya berhamburan tanpa jeda. Menahan resah yang ingin mengeluh selama tiga puluh tahun mungkin terlalu lama, meski Atsushi tak berpikir demikian karena mencoba asyik berpura-pura.

"Biarkan aku mengingat siapa yang mengajakku minum teh, makan sayuran segar, kemudian kue, pergi ke toko permen, mencicip _tofu_, yang ingin mengobati lukaku, memintaku bertahan hidup, dan melindungi kami semua sebagai Agensi Detektif Bersenjata."

"Satu hal lagi, aku ... sangat ingin bertemu dengan_nya_. Namun, sebanyak apa pun diriku memanggil namanya, hanya kata 'Da' yang keluar dari mulutku."

Apakah _dia_ mendengarkan Atsushi? Maukah pula _dia_ menjemputnya, agar (mantan) detektif ini dapat keluar dari lingkaran penderitaan?

Tidak.

Jawaban itu terdengar nyata, entah harimau di dalam dirinya atau Atsushi sendiri, yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Walaupun genggaman wanita asing ini menemani Atsushi, tetap saja rasa terkuat yang mencekik leher beserta suaranya adalah kesepian.

"Apanya yang pahlawan coba? Aku bahkan melupakan kawan-kawan seperjuanganku, demi keabadian yang tak pernah kuharapkan."

Hanya wanita dengan senyuman hangatnya, dan garis wajah yang tegas inilah yang mampu Atsushi lihat secara nyata. Mungkin keduanya pernah sama-sama menjadi malaikat pelindung Yokohama, atau dirinya hanya salah satu orang awam yang bersimpati. Siapa pun dia Atsushi akan berterima kasih, walau masa depan yang menunggu mereka berbentuk sebilah luka paling abadi, untuk Atsushi seorang.

Setidaknya sebelum sosok yang secara tak langsung mengembalikan hatinya ini pergi, Atsushi ingin mengenang kisah mereka di masa lalu, atau menciptakan yang baru mumpung kesempatan berbaik hati.

"Bahkan siapakah diriku yang sekarang ini berbicara, aku mulai melupakan identitasku. Apa namaku memang Nakajima Atsushi? Jika benar demikian, kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar_nya_ yang memanggil namaku?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku mau kembali waras, karena masih ingin menjadi manusia ..."

Waras karena mengingat baik-buruknya kenangan tanpa perlu mengeja, dapat menutup usia dengan berbaring di dalam peti penuh lily putih, menikmati sisa hidup bersama kasih yang mengelilingi dia, dan ada seseorang yang menghentikannya sewaktu dipaksa melawan takdir.

Ketika Atsushi menyadari betul kewarasannya telah habis, Lucy membawa pemuda ini pergi dengan menerobos kerumunan. Yang Atsushi katakan lebih dari cukup. Pada akhirnya tidak semua orang pantas, mendengarkan seluruh kesengsaraan yang Atsushi tanggung.

"Namamu siapa?" Atsushi merasa lemah, sekaligus sedikit lega. Selama ingatan mengenai rekan-rekannya belum kembai, dan sosok yang seolah-olah mencoba berbicara kepada Atsushi masih misterius, sampai kapan pun semua ini mustahil menjadi baik-baik saja.

"Lucy Maud Montgomery. Kau boleh memanggilku Lucy."

"Semenjak Lucy-_san_ menghampiriku, aku langsung bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Terima kasih untuk itu."

"_Karena sekarang giliranku yang membantumu, Nakajima Atsushi_," gumam Lucy pelan. Garis lengkung yang tampak gugup di bibir Atsushi mendadak merekah, membuat wanita tua ini sengaja berdeham demi mencairkan suasana.

"Akan kukenalkan putri angkatku. Dia yang tadi menunjukkan agensi padamu. Orangnya agak pendiam, tetapi kalau sudah kenal sangat cerewet."

"Kalau begitu aku menantikannya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu." Benar-benar nostalgia sekali menyaksikan Atsushi yang tersenyum tipis, dan selembut ini. Dengan iseng Lucy pun menepuk-nepuk rambut peraknya, seolah-olah Atsushi turut menjadi putra dari keluarga Montgomery.

Sebelum kanker ini membunuh Lucy, tangannya akan lebih dahulu menikam harimau putih yang menyengsarakan Atsushi–atas nama Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, Lucy berani bersumpah.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ide ini punya reauvafs, dan aku sekedar mengembangkannya menurutku versiku sendiri. aku enggak tau ini pas atau enggak, tapi aku pribadi cukup puas sama hasil akhirnya (meski agak disayangkan lucy cuma muncul di saat-saat terakhir). lain waktu deh kucoba bikin fic full AtsuLucy.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat yang mau gabung grup fanfiction addict, bisa kirim no wa nya lewat PM.


End file.
